walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvin Jr. (Video Game)
Alvin Jr., nicknamed AJ '''or '''Alvie, is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. He is the son of Rebecca. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Amid The Ruins" Rebecca's son was delivered by Kenny at the observation deck at Parker's Run. The child was first believed to be stillborn, but suddenly begins to cry which then showed that he was successfully born alive and healthy, however, delivering him caused the weakness of his mother. When Clementine wakes up, Rebecca is seen holding her child and offers Clem to hold him (Determinant). When the group travel to the town across the river, he is being held by his gravely ill mother Rebecca who soon rests up at the side of the road. When the group are surrounded by the Russians. Rebecca soon dies from hypothermia. Her son is last seen crying on Rebecca's lap after her death and reanimation, after which either Clementine or Kenny will shoot her in order to save him. "No Going Back" At the start of the episode, Clementine will fall to the ground to prevent getting shot, as she notices the baby on the ground crying, she will attempt to crawl towards him, Luke sees Clementine and warns her to get to cover. Then, she is given a choice: To protect the baby or to go behind cover. If Clementine chooses to protect the baby: '''Clementine will run towards him, will grab him and then will hide behind the cover. Luke will say that he didn't see him out here and praises Clementine for saving him. Luke will peek out and attempt to shoot at the Russians but fails, he asks Clementine if she could cover him while he'll run to the other side of the wall, but gets shot in the leg in the process. '''If Clementine Chooses to go behind cover: '''Clementine will run and hide behind the wall. Luke will peek out and see the baby laying in the open with bullet impacts near it. He quickly runs and grabs him, and while going back behind cover he gets shot in the leg. After the conflict that resulted in nearly all the Russians dead, Kenny infuriated towards Arvo, he decides to kill him as well but Arvo mentions a place that has supplies. Everyone agrees to follow Arvo, thus making Kenny tying Arvo's hands. Later, the group decide to rest for a while, and after talking to Luke, Clementine goes to change Kenny's bandage, Kenny tells her that he decided to name the baby Alvin Jr. after his late father. Clementine agrees to name him Alvin Jr., as that's what his parents would like. Kenny will reminiscent sadly about Alvin's death and says that he should have done something to prevent it, Kenny states that his father should be alive for AJ, and comments that AJ will be tougher than him when he'll grow up. Later as the sun is setting, the group reach an abandoned power station. Kenny hands AJ to Clementine and goes to investigate the station. AJ starts crying and Clementine calms him down. After a small conversation with Bonnie, Clementine will give her AJ to carry. Kenny and Jane return, assuring the station is safe where the group spends the night. The next day, The group reaches a frozen lake which is standing between them and their destination. Arvo assures that the lake is solid enough to cross it. While the group is crossing the frozen lake, walkers start approaching them, and a panicked Arvo starts running which makes Kenny chases him in fury. Mike who is carrying AJ will run after Kenny to make sure he doesn't do anything bad to Arvo. After the loss of Luke and Bonnie (''Determinant) ''Kenny starts beating Arvo who states it's his fault they died. Jane and Mike will calm down Kenny down and the later goes outside, Jane will state that she's devastated about Luke's death and chat with Clementine. Kenny enters the house and tells Clementine he needs help with a car he is trying to fix. Clementine agrees and looks at AJ, Jane will tell her that she'll take care of him. Clementine outside with Kenny who is showning his concern for the baby. After the two talks, Clementine gets back to house and discovers that Jane had moved AJ into another room, because Mike and Arvo wouldn't shut up. Suddenly AJ wakes up and starts crying, Jane is visibly confused and says that it probably needs food. Clementine conforts him and has the option to give him to Jane. Clementine feeds him with the baby formula and worries that there's not much left. Kenny manages to get the truck working. Nightfall hits and everyone start arguing where they shall go and what to do with Arvo, eventually the group decides to go to sleep and talk in the morning. After Clementine is abruplty shot by Arvo and loses conscious, she wakes up in the back seat of the truck with Kenny and Jane holding AJ, Kenny tells Clementine that the rest of the group left on foot with Arvo. Kenny and Jane start arguing on finding the safest location, the fight between them gets heated, and Kenny makes a hard brake to prevent hiting the cars and debris blocking the way. Kenny exits the vehicule to salvage some gasoline in the abandoned cars. Suddenly the two hear some shots and walkers start to emerge. Jane tells Clementine to drive away but they eventually crash. Jane will escape with AJ leaving Clementine. With the group split up Clementine finds herself lost in a viscious blizzard. Clementine is left alone wandering aimlessly with walkers near her until she reaches a stop where Kenny was hiding in. Jane arrives without AJ, which enrages Kenny whose motive was keeping the baby safe. Jane tells Clementine to stay away from the fight that's about to occur. Kenny starts swinging at Jane and they start fighting. While battling each others Kenny claims the upper hand and pins Jane to the ground and is trying to stab her in the chest. Clementine is on the ground with a gun next to her must choose wether to kill Kenny or let Jane die. '''If Clementine Shoots Kenny: Clementine will shoot Kenny before he stabs Jane. When she goes over to him he says Clementine made a good decision. He says that although he wished for death numerous times in the past that he is now scared it's happening now. He then closes his eyes and dies. Clementine then sheds tears before hearing a baby crying in the background and realizes it's AJ. Jane and Clementine find AJ in a car. Jane explains that while she understands why Clementine would be upset over Kenny's death, she set up the whole fight to show how dangerous he was. Clementine can then either choose to go with Jane, or scold her for having taken advantage of Kenny's violent tendencies and causing his death and leave her behind, taking only AJ with her. Look Away: Clementine will let Kenny stab Jane in the chest. Clementine, angered, can shoot and kill Kenny over the death of Jane. If Kenny survives, Clementine, and Kenny hear a baby crying and find AJ in a car and realize that Jane lied about AJ being dead the whole time. Clementine can then choose to go with Kenny to Wellington or leave him alone as he is getting too dangerous to take care of AJ .If Kenny dies, Clementine will find AJ and take him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alvin Jr. has killed *Rebecca (Indirectly Caused) Relationships Rebecca Rebecca really cares about her son, despite hating his possibly real father. After he was born, Rebecca is seen comforting the baby, telling the baby that he is the most perfect son in the world. Despite the fact she knows that the baby is most likely Carver's, she tells the others that the baby is Alvin's. Later on, when Kenny excessively asks for Rebecca to hand the baby to him in an intent to let Rebecca rest up for a while, Rebecca refuses Kenny's offer, saying that she can take care of him, showing that she is very protective of her own baby. Clementine Clementine was saddened when she thought the baby died in labor, but when the baby is revealed to be alive, she warmly smiles to the new born baby and gather around him along with the others. Later that night, Rebecca offers her to take the baby, because they are family, to which Clementine can choose to accept or decline. If Clementine accepts Rebecca's offer, she is seen smiling as she rocks the baby. When the group decides to leave the observation deck, and is ambushed by Arvo's group, Clementine has an option to tell Arvo that they have a baby, showing that she is very protective towards the newborn. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Both Rebecca (Determinant) and Alvin incorrectly predicted that the baby would be a girl, although Rebecca mentioned that Alvin was hoping for a boy. *Dialogue with Rebecca suggested that the child is Carver's. **After the child is born, Clementine has the option of telling Rebecca the child looks like Alvin or it has no resemblance to Carver suggesting the baby is in fact Alvin's. **Alvin Jr.'s model is updated in No Going Back to more resemble Alvin, further suggesting it's Alvin's baby. *Alvin Jr. is the second child to be named after his father, the first being Kenny Jr.. They are both named by Kenny. *He is one of the two characters who survive Season 2 regardless of the player's choices, the only other being Clementine. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Babies